Summer Heat
by Ultimate Pervert Chronicles
Summary: Midorima and Takao decide to go to the local swimming pool since it they have no practice, nor school, and since it's very hot out. They are surprised when there isn't anyone else there, and decide to make the situation more... Entertaining. [ Day Three: Pool ] [ Written by Ryou ]


Summer Heat

* * *

It was one of those rare weeks where there was no school or no practice, at all.

Takao thought that it might have something to do with the school randomly combusting.

They claimed that it had been in the science room, something about the many different chemicals mixing in the air...

Takao didn't believe it, not one bit. He shifted on his seat, gripping the bike handles a little harder than necessary as he sped down the street.

Today was nice out, the sun burning down accompanied by a gentle cooling breeze. That is why Takao decided to call Midorima up, inviting him to go swimming with him at the local indoor pool.

The green haired male had refused at first, but after hearing Takao whine so much; he agreed.

Takao came to a stop, looking at the rickshaw before stepping off the bike. He practically skipped all the way up to Midorima's door, ringing the doorbell non-stop.

He knew that Midorima's family had already gone out, leaving his beloved partner alone in the large house. Midorima answered the door, glaring fiercely at Takao from behind his glasses.

"Hey, Shin-chan!" Takao grinned in his greeting, saluting the male. "Ready to go?" He asked, motioning back to the rickshaw.

Midorima nodded, picking his bag up off the floor and swinging it over his shoulder. Takao held his fist up, Midorima rolling his eyes before doing the same.

"Rock, paper, scissors!" They both chimed, choosing their choice of weapon.

Midorima smirked, emerging victorious with his rock, beating Takao's scissors. "Takao, Oha-Asa told me to choose rock today. It is also my lucky item." He stated, pulling an oddly shaped rock out of his pocket, making Takao raise his eyebrows in questioning.

"Can we just go already?" Takao whined, pointing to the rickshaw again. Midorima complied, climbing into the back, placing his duffel bag safely in the corner.

* * *

It was almost 9:30 by the time they got to the public pool. For some reason, the parking lot was practically empty, save for the one car that probably belonged to the employee's.

Takao and Midorima shared a look before heading on inside. It was almost too quiet, as they stared at the glossy hallway, which reminded void of any people, except for the two of them.

"Uh, Shin-chan, don't you think it's a little creepy that there isn't anyone else around?" Takao asked, eyeing the empty hall, just waiting for something to pop out at them.

Takao heard Midorima hum in response as the two approached the front desk. A woman probably in her late 30's was sitting in her chair, clicking away on her mouse swiftly.

"Excuse me," Midorima spoke, clearing his throat, making the woman's head snap up.

"Oh, I didn't see you there," She drawled, tilting her head at them before turning her attention back to her computer screen. "What do you two want?" She asked, trying not to sound so monotone.

"Uh, we'd like to swim?" Takao snorted, leaning over the counter to peer at the screen she was so focused on. "Is that Angry Birds?" He questioned in a whisper, staring at the familiar looking game.

"I have a question," Midorima said, making both Takao and the woman look at him. "Where is everyone?" He asked, looking around as if to prove his point.

"Either at work, school, or maybe at the parade, I guess." She answered, following the green eyed boy's gaze.

"Our school half burnt down." Takao piped up, digging inside his bag for his money.

"Good for you, kid." The woman replied, typing in a few things before holding her hand out. Takao raised his brow again, but handed her his admission money, Midorima doing the same. She didn't bother counting it all; just opening the cash register to dump the change inside. She handed them their wristbands, sending them off with a wave of her hand.

Midorima and Takao went inside the male's changing room, heading to the corner for more privacy, even though all was silent inside the changing room.

The two quickly changed into their swimming trunks and washed themselves off before heading for the pool.

"I still think it's creepy that there is literally no one here," Takao muttered, eyes focusing on the empty pool. "Last one in is the loser!" He yelled, making a run for the deep end.

Midorima sighed, closing his eyes in irritation, 'You're not supposed to run, Takao." He muttered, calmly walking towards the deep end. He found himself vaguely wondering where the life guard was, casually ignoring Takao's cannon ball into the chilled water.

"Shin-chan!"

"What?"

"Go off the diving board!"

"No."

"Please!" Midorima heaved another sigh, twitching at the loud whining coming from his team mate. "Fine." He replied, changing his direction to head for the diving boards at the end. He chose the middle one, stepping onto it slowly.

The green haired boy bounced on it a few times, before launching himself off and into the water in a weird form of the cannon ball.

As Midorima emerged, he could hear Takao laughing his ass off at him. He frowned, narrowing his eyes to get a better look at his friend. "What?" He asked in a huff.

"Yo- your face!" Takao stuttered, pointing at the ex-generation of miracle member. "You looked so weird without your glasses, and that _cannon ball!_" He choked out, trying so badly to stifle his giggles.

Midorima rolled his eyes again, swimming up to Takao. He swatted some water at him, smirking in amusement as some of the water splashed in Takao's mouth.

Takao sputtered and coughed, making a face of disgust as he wiped at his mouth with the back of his hand. "Shin-chan, how mean!" Takao huffed, pouting at the green haired male in front of him. He swam closer, smirking as he thought up an idea. His exhaled, his warm breath mingling in Midorima's, both breathing in each other's scents. "I think that Shin-chan should make it up to me." Takao whispered, closing the little space between him and Midorima.

Takao smirked into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Midorima's neck. He felt the green haired by wrap an arm around his waist, pulling him closer. "Shin-chan, I never knew you would agree..." Takao chuckled airily, his breath hitching when Midorima started to nip at his collar bone.

Takao moaned, tilting his head back as Midorima's hand slide down from his waist, slipping into his swimming trunks. The green eyed male kneaded the shorter boy's ass, before slipping a finger inside.

"Shin-chan, so eager." Takao whispered, licking his lips.

"I don't hear you complaining." Midorima replied, silencing Takao by sealing his lips against his in a passionate kiss. Takao groaned into the kiss, pushing back against Midorima's intruding finger.

Midorima added a second; thrusting his fingers in and out as his mouth left Takao's in order to suck on his neck. He could hear Takao whimper, needy, and Midorima took his hand from out of the black haired boy's trunks, pushing him against the edge of the pool.

Takao gripped the grooves of the edge, his back end grinding into Midorima's hard cock, a teasing smirk on his face. Midorima pulled Takao's trunks down far enough so that he was able to have better access, also pulling his aching penis from out of its confines, rubbing it against Takao's ass.

"My, my, Shin-chan, you're a dirty li- _ahhn!..._" Takao moaned as soon as Midorima slowly pushed into him his arms on either side of Takao, also holding onto the edge.

He thrust his hips forward, grinding into Takao teasingly slow. A small moan escaped his throat, but he blocked it off by putting his lips against Takao's shoulder, trailing light kisses on the soft flesh.

Takao mewled, the jolts and shivers going up and down his spine, sending waves of pleasure throughout his body. He pushed back against his lover, enticing moans escaping his lips.

"Sh- Shin-chan!" He wailed out, panting heavily as Midorima picked up the pace, driving him more insane.

The water around them thrashed and ripped away as Midorima continued to pound into Takao.

The taller grasped Takao's waist, pulling the smaller against him in time with his thrusts.

"_Ahh! _Shintarou!" Takao gasped loudly, throwing his head back in pure pleasure, as Midorima repeatedly grazed his prostate.

Midorima moaned throatily, feeling the boy in front of him clench around him tightly. "Takao..." Midorima whispered, feeling himself come closer to the edge.

"I- I'm coming!" Takao moaned out, pushing harder into Midorima's thrusts, his nails digging into the dip of the edge of the pool. Midorima came just after Takao, releasing deep inside his partner.

The two pulled apart, panting quietly.

Takao chuckled, licking his lips. "You're forgiven, Shin-chan." He grinned tiredly, poking the other boy's cheek.

Midorima gave Takao another eye roll, pretending to look away, disinterested. "Hey," He suddenly spoke, his eyes narrowing as he spotted something. Takao's attention turned to him, blinking in questioning.

"Is that a camera?"

* * *

Ryou: H- How could you guys forget to look for a camera? *huffs and puffs* I bet that woman enjoyed the show, at least... Maybe. Unless she was too busy playing Angry Birds... T.T; (Next: Bar).


End file.
